Exploration des mots abscons - Édition KKM
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Série de drabbles qui se suivent plus ou moins avec comme fil conducteur, des mots peu connus et le couple Yuuri x Wolfram. Initiative de Elizabeth Mary Holmes.
1. Aberrer

**Disclaimer :** Les personnges ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note :** Je reprends le défi de l'année dernière avec d'autres mots. Merci Eli. Pour un peu de contexte, notre cher Wolfram visite la Terre. Voilà qui prommet de belles péripéties.

**Définition : **S'égarer dans la foule

* * *

Aberrer dans ce monde surpeuplé, Wolfram ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yuuri partait de son royaume pour ce désordre plus qu'évident. Par Shinou, heureusement qu'il n'était pas seul. Même si pour son malheur, il devait supporter les babillages inutiles du Grand Sage. En quoi s'intéresser à ce qu'il nommait les idoles pouvait le concerner. Il lâcha un soupir.

« Je respecte votre savoir Grand Sage, mais je suis là pour retrouver mon fiancé.  
\- Mais je vous y amène Seigneur Von Bielfield, mais une certaine connaissance de ce monde pourra vous aider avec le Maoh. »

Le jeune homme blond fusilla du regard le jeune homme qui lui parlait.


	2. Caillebotis

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Treillis ou assemblage de rondins servant de plancher, en particulier dans les lieux humides.

* * *

Le soldat d'un autre monde était agacé, Ken Murata, le grand sage était trop bavard. Entre la mode, les règles du Base-ball et les jeux vidéos, il état perdu. Complètement paumé. Il arriva devant la maison de son fiancé encore plus confus qu'à son arrivée. Il frappa quelques coups sur la porte sans ornement. Les portes du château du serment de sang étaient bien plus élégantes. C'est un homme bien plus grand que Yuuri qui lui ouvrit.

« Ah, tu dois être un habitant de l'autre monde dont parle mon frère. Je partais justement installer quelques caillebotis. »

C'était sûrement l'étrange objet qu'il avait sous le bras.


	3. Échanson

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages nem'appartiennent pas.

**Petite Définition :** Personne qui sert à boire.

* * *

Wolfram entra dans le bâtiment, cet endroit était si petit, il se sentait un peu oppressé. L'homme de tout à l'heure grimpa des escalier en bois. Il devina que c'était là que la chambre de Yuuri était. Il se dirigea vers une autre pièce quêtant un échanson pour boire. Oubliant au passage que dans ce monde, il n'était pas un Seigneur, mas un étranger. Il fit face à une dame qui ressemblait un peu à son fiancé.

« Bonjour Madame.  
\- Quel garçon poli. Installez-vous, je vous sers du thé. »

Le garçon blond s'installa sur un pastiche de chaise. Le boulet viendrait à lui.


	4. Irénisme

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Petite définition :** Tolère de façon tranquille des erreurs graves, inacceptables, par désir exagéré de paix et de conciliation.

* * *

Et il vint aussi sûrement que Shinou faisait de divinations. Un sourire stupide collé à ses lèvres. Wolfram le fixa en hésitant entre lui arracher ou embrasser ses lèvres béatement relevées.

« Bonjour boulet.  
\- Salut Wolfram, qu'est ce que tu fais ? J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de soucis au royaume…  
\- Avec ton irénisme, peu de risque qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit de grave.  
-Mon quoi ? »

Le visiter blond fixa Yuuri d'un air mauvais avant de soupirer une énième fois.

« C'était mon devoir de fiancé officiel de me présenter à ta famille boulet. »


	5. Oaristys

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Genre poétique grec antique ayant pour thème les conversations entre deux amoureux.

* * *

Wolfram vit parfaitement les joues du Maoh devenir bien rouges. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds avait beau crier sur la timidité de Yuuri. Il l'aimait quand même un peu. Il sourit et ajouta.

« Enchanté madame, bientôt, je serai le mari de votre fils. Je m'appelle Wolfram.  
-Quel joli nom, dommage que je n'ai pas eu droit à une oaristys.  
-Votre fils est bien trop timide pour ça. Mais il y a du progrès. Il a officialisé nos fiançailles et en est fier.  
\- J'espère pouvoir faire une cérémonie ici. Je demanderais à Bob. »

L'étranger souleva un sourcil, qui était ce Bob ?


	6. Baise-en-ville

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition : **Définition : Petit nécessaire de voyage (sac, petite valise) qui contient ce qu'il faut pour passer la nuit hors de chez soi. (Argot)

* * *

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds rencontra ce fameux Bob, c'était un homme tout à fait sympathique à la peau foncé. Sur certains points, Wolfram se disait qu'il ressemblait à sa fille, Greta. C'était un espèce de dirigeant dans ce monde qui était au courant pour le Shinmakoku.

« Excusez-moi pour la tenue de toute à l'heure. Je sortais de ma douche.  
\- Ce n'est rien, en tout cas votre baise-en-ville est très joli.  
\- Vous êtes des marrants, vous les mazokus. »

Il ne voyait pas ce qui était drôle. Il fronça les sourcils. Confier son mariage terrestre à cet homme, c'était une drôle d'idée.


	7. Datcha

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Une datcha (en russe : дача) désigne, en Russie, une sorte de résidence secondaire à la campagne.

* * *

Bob à travers une petite boite expliqua longuement au garçon aux cheveux blonds les problèmes qu'ont certains pays, dont le Japon, de marier deux hommes. Wolfram trouvait ça absolument ridicule, aimer ça ne se choisi pas, ça se vit, qu'importe le sexe du partenaire.

« Malheureusement, la belle datcha russe ne sera pas un bon plan. Je crois qu'une autre contrée serait mieux. Comme le Pays-Bas, le Canada, la France…  
\- Qu'importe tant que ça se fait en petit comité. »

L'étranger avait envie de savoir quelle magie était utilisée pour permettre à un objet aussi petit de faire du son.


	8. Flageoler

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Trembler, se dérober (de fatigue ou sous le coup d'une émotion).

* * *

Wolfram reposa l'objet en voyant son fiancé avec une boite avec des drôles de dessins qui se mettait en mouvement. Ce monde était vraiment étrange. Il sentit ses jambes flageoler. Devait-il être jaloux de ces dessins ? Devait-il lui dire de s'occuper de lui. À chaque interrogation qu'il sentit son air devenir de trop pour lui.

« Excusez-moi. »

L'homme aux cheveux blonds sorti de la pièce. Il marcha jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il put voir quelques pièces carrées comme celles que portait celui qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Il posa sa main pâle sur l'eau.

« Shinou s'il te plaît... »


	9. Harmattan

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Vent très chaud et extrêmement sec d'Afrique, qui souffle du Sahara méridional vers l'ouest.

* * *

Wolfram sentit sur ses joues un vent chaud. Il fermait ses yeux. Retourner au Shinmakoku était la meilleure chose qui pourrait lui arrive. Ce monde n'était pas fait pour lui. Définitivement. Il respira à fond.

« Ne pars pas... »

Le boulet venait trop tard, la douleur dans son cœur bien présente ne l'encourageait pas à se tourner. Il sentit soudain des bras l'enserrer.

« Ne laisse pas l'Harmattan et cet endroit te peiner.  
\- C'est trop tard boulet. Je suis à ce point un fiancé dont tu as honte ?  
\- Non, je… Ce monde est différent, laisse-lui sa chance. »


	10. Gélif

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Qui se fend sous l'action du gel. (Il n'est pas dans le drabble à proprement parlé, plus sous-entendu).

* * *

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds lâcha un soupir. Les mots et les rares moments d'affection de Yuuri le tuaient à petit feu. Il était brisé par cette froideur relative. Son affinité pour le feu pouvait expliquer son côté impulsif et câlin. Mais pas tout, il n'avait plus envie de se cacher. De courir encore après cet amour. Oui, il était brisé.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que je subis Yuuri ?  
-Ce n'est qu'un jeu Wolfram. Maman nous préparer des futons pour nous ce soir. Tu dors avec moi.  
-Bien entendu, il n'en était pas autrement. Je suis ton fiancé. »


	11. Passementerie

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Ensemble des ouvrages de fil (généralement d'or ou de soie) servant à orner les vêtements, en particulier les équipements militaires et les vêtements sacerdotaux, certaines pièces de mobilier et, autrefois, les voitures de maître, les automobiles, les voitures de chemin de fer.

* * *

Wolfram suivit Yuuri dans cette maison pour se trouver devant ce qu'il supposait la chambre de ce boulet. Au lieu d'un lit énorme, il avait devant lui deux couches fines posées sur le sol. Il soulevait un sourcil. Il allait vraiment dormir à même le sol ? Il respira à fond avant d'enlever sa veste bleue avec quelques détails en passementerie. Il la posa sur une chaise et se tourna sur son fiancé.

« Tu as du linge de nuit ?  
\- Ma mère doit avoir des robes de nuit si tu le souhaites. Sinon, tu as mes pyjamas.  
\- Va pour le pyjama. »


	12. Karma

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Sujétion à la causalité, à l'enchaînement des actes, et à la responsabilité qui en découle au niveau du sort dévolu à chacun.

* * *

Wolfram enfila l'habit fin avec précaution. Il était bien plus léger que son uniforme de soldat, donc plus fragile. Ne sachant pas comment se coucher sur ses couches étranges. Il s'installa sur la chaise devant un petit bureau. Il attendit l'arrivée de Yuuri. Ce dernier semblait prendre son temps.

« Cesse de traîner boulet !

\- J'arrive... »

L'homme aux cheveux sombre fit son apparition dans un ensemble semblable au sien. Il sourit.

« C'est vrai que sans toi, dormir est difficile. Mon karma sera meilleur si on se réconcilie tous les deux... »

Wolfram attendait pour savoir comment se coucher.


	13. Quorum

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Nombre minimum de membres, présents ou représentés, nécessaire pour qu'une assemblée puisse délibérer valablement.

* * *

Yuuri passa devant lui et souleva une partie de la couche. Surpris, Wolfram se demanda comment des humains dénués de pouvoir avait inventé cette chose. Ça avait été sûrement soumis à un vote sous un quorum. Son fiancé s'installa lui laissant de la place dans cet étrange lit à même le sol. Il haussa les épaules et se glissa au plus proche du boulet.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à reculer cette fois.  
\- Ce n'était pas mon attention. Et puis je ne pourrais pas t'échapper longtemps. Tu te colles comme un chaton à moi durant ton sommeil.  
\- Il faut au moins ça pour avoir ton affection... »


	14. Sape

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Manœuvres obscures tendant à détruire sournoisement quelque chose. (Figuré)

* * *

Yuuri avait un drôle de regard, Wolfram posa son doigt entre ses sourcils.

« Arrêtes d'avoir ce regard, Boulet.  
\- Tu sapes sérieusement ma normalité, mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis plus ordinaire depuis longtemps.  
\- Et où veux-tu en venir ?  
\- Il est temps pour moi d'essayer d'être un futur mari correct. »

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds souleva un sourcil. Se demandant ce qu'allait faire cet idiot. C'est avec surprise qu'il sentit des bras le serrer et baiser être déposé sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Surpris, il laissa son fiancé éloigner son visage pour que Yuuri se loge dans son cou.


	15. Usurier

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Personne ou ensemble de personnes qui pratique l'usure : Fait de prêter de l'argent à un taux d'intérêt supérieur à la coutume ou la loi.

* * *

Wolfram laissa Yuuri s'endormir contre lui. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds caressa la chevelure sombre de son futur mari, il la trouva si douce sous sa main qu'il continua son manège quelques instants. C'est ce genre d'instant dont avait rêvé le mazoku de feu. Il aurait même demandé à un usurier l'argent qu'il fallait pour faire bouger ce boulet. Mais l'imbécile avait fini par bouger. Il l'avait même embrassé. Brièvement certes, mais ça comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il se colla à son fiancé tendrement.

« Si tu savais combien je t'aime, boulet. »

Le jeune homme finit par s'endormir contre Yuuri.


	16. Xylophène

**Disclaimer :** Les Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Nom d'une marque commerciale, passé dans le langage courant. Produit dont on imprègne le bois pour les protéger des insectes et le conserver.

* * *

Wolfram ouvrait doucement ses yeux. Sa vision d'abord flou devint plus claire quand il tomba sur des cheveux noirs qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre un millier d'autres. Il avait dormi avec Yuuri et ce dernier s'accrochait à lui comme un ours-abeille. Le soldat d'un autre monde pas pressé d'être hors de cette étreinte se mit à regarder la pièce. Nul besoin d'un xylophène pour les meubles, mais par contre son fiancé avait une chambre terrestre un peu désordonnée, il n'avait pas de domestique ici. Juste la maman du boulet, qui trop gentille, faisait beaucoup de choses dans la maison.

« Lève-toi boulet. »


	17. Lamé

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Définition :** Qui est orné de fines lames (d'or, d'argent, etc.), qui est tissé avec des fils de métal ou de matière synthétique lui conférant un aspect scintillant.

* * *

N'obtenant qu'une vague réponse, Wolfram insista en secouant un peu Yuuri. Il finit par obtenir qu'il souhaitait. Le réveil de son fiancé.

« Quelle heure ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça fait un moment que soleil est levé, j'ai pu voir mon uniforme lamé scintiller et m'aveugler au passage.  
\- Je vois... »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se mit assis et regarda le garçon blond avec un sourire.

« Bonjour. »

Wolfram ne put lui répondre, car le boulet s'était mis à lui faire un câlin. Le mazoku du feu lâcha un soupir.

« Bonjour… Tu as enfin décidé d'agir... »


	18. Wax

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Également appelé « tissu africain », est un textile de coton ayant reçu sur les deux faces un cirage lui conférant des propriétés hydrophobes.

* * *

Le rire de Yuuri se fit entendre, un peu vexé, le garçon aux cheveux blonds pinça son fiancé en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, boulet.  
\- Je sais, mais je savais que tu aurais du mal à le croire…  
\- Tu veux dire quoi en disant ça ? »

Wolfram n'eut pas de réponse vocale, à la place, les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux sombres touchèrent les siennes de façon tendre. Se caressant doucement, un peu hésitant et maladroit, son boulet l'embrassait. Ça valait tout le tissu wax que son monde pouvait créer. Et même plus encore.


	19. Vétilleux

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Qui s'attache au détail ou qui a la manie du petit détail.

* * *

L'habitant de l'autre monde savoura les dernières secondes de leur baiser. Il serra doucement le bras de Yuuri, il ne fuirait plus, pas après ce qu'il venait de faire… Jamais, même si ça le faisait passer pour quelqu'un de vétilleux. Quand leurs visages se décolèrent, il sourit victorieusement.

« C'était si compliqué ?  
\- Non, je pense que c'était ma gêne qui me freinait beaucoup. Et le fait que le Japon n'est pas très bon avec les gens aimant ceux de leur propre sexe.  
\- Ridicule.  
\- Je sais aimer, ça ne choisit pas le genre, il vient et c'est tout.  
-C'est qu'il retient le boulet ! »


	20. Tancarville

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Tancarville, marque d'étendoir, dont le nom a été choisi par analogie avec le pont suspendu, passée dans le langage courant.

* * *

Wolfram était content, quand bien même ça ne se remarquait pas. Il caressa doucement la joue de Yuuri.

« Aurais-je droit à d'autres marques d'affection comme tout à l'heure ?  
\- Oui, j'irai même attaché un cadenas au tancarville le plus proche.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Dans une ville de ce monde, il y a une espèce de tradition d'attacher un cadenas sur un pont suspendu. Et ce sont généralement les gens amoureux qui font ça.  
\- J'aimerais voir ça. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds sortit enfin du lit. Il enfila rapidement son uniforme bleu avec ses décorations dorées.


	21. Malouinière

**Disclaimer :** Les personnagesne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Une malouinière est une vaste demeure de plaisance construite par des armateurs de Saint-Malo aux xviie et xviiie siècles.

* * *

Habillé et paré pour partir découvrir un peu ce monde étrange. Il sourit et regarda son fiancé.

« Je vais descendre le temps que tu t'habilles.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire… Surtout au vu de notre relation actuelle…  
\- Je vais saluer votre mère, j'aurai d'autre occasion de te voir nu, boulet. »

Wolfram rit en voyant Yuuri rouge de honte. Il avait deviné juste. Il arriva dans le petit salon. Le reste de la famille du Maoh était là. En train de parler de choses et d'autres. Dont de malouinières, de krak et d'autres noms des plus étranges.


	22. Raidillon

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Petit chemin en pente raide; partie en pente raide d'une route, d'un chemin, d'une rue.

* * *

Wolfram s'installa sur une chaise et sourit à la mère de son fiancé. Cette dernière lui offrit du pain et montra quelques pots de confiture. Qu'elle achète pour lui ce genre de chose le touchait beaucoup. Il prit un couteau et se régala de ces plats plein de douceur. Avec ça, il pourrait affronter les pires épreuves, les regards des gens et les raidillons qui serpentaient.

« Comment allez-vous madame ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Je vais parfaitement bien.

\- J'espère que Yuuri n'a pas fait de bêtises.

\- Ne vous faites pas, c'est tout le contraire, madame. »


	23. Jaspiner

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** (Argot) Jaser, bavarder.

* * *

La mère du boulet sourit avec tendresse. Le jeune mazoku aux cheveux blonds se disait qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas saisi le sous-entendu. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

« Vous avez prévu quoi aujourd'hui ?  
\- Voir un pont suspendu, se balader et prendre du temps à deux.  
\- Génial, ça va tellement jaspiner dans le quartier.  
\- Il est temps que votre monde s'enlève le balai qu'il a dans le postérieur. »

C'est sur ces mots qu'on pouvait entendre quelqu'un qui descendait. Wolfram espéra que c'était cet idiot de Yuuri. Ils avaient des choses à faire. Mais surtout, il avait envie de l'embrasser...


	24. Yé-yé

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** (Chanteur, musicien français) qui, au début des années 1960, s'inspirait des rythmes de chansons anglo-saxonnes adaptées en français contenant généralement la double onomatopée yea yea traduite en yé yé.

* * *

Le boulet à moitié éveillé se colla à Wolfram un moment. L'homme aux cheveux blonds sourit et attendit que son fiancé le lâche. Ce qui fit quand son estomac grogna comme un monstre marin. Voyant que son maoh n'était pas du matin, il eut envie de chanter, mais il ne connaissait rien de ce monde. Il posa un regard sur la mère de son futur mari.

« Vous n'avez pas de la musique pour sortir cet idiot de la brume ?  
\- Il y a quelques chanteurs yé-yés qui feront le travail.  
\- Je vous laisse mettre ces étranges personnages. »

Une boite grise se mit à faire du son.


	25. Nixe

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Nymphe des eaux, dans la mythologie germanique et scandinave.

* * *

Wolfram ne s'attendait pas à ce que Yuuri accompagne ces ménestrels dans une langue qu'il avait du mal à comprendre. Pourtant il avait posé le sort de traduction avant d'arriver ici. La magie dans ce monde fonctionnait de façon étrange. Il espéra que les nixes de ce monde pourront l'aider à comprendre un peu cette étrange balade ponctuée de yés.

« Yuuri ?

\- Oui ?

\- On devrait se hâter.

\- Toujours aussi impatient... »

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds haussa un sourcil avant de sentir les lèvres de son fiancé sur les siennes. Le mazoku profita de la caresse buccale en jouant avec la langue du boulet.


	26. Zain

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Qui n'a aucune marque de blanc.

* * *

Wolfram cessa son baiser pour glisser sa main sur celle de son fiancé pour le rassurer. Yuuri n'était pas entreprenant, mais il faisait des efforts. Le mazoku salua cette initiative.

« Je vais vite me changer et on y va ?

\- Besoin de changer ? Je te pensais propre.

-Je l'étais avant que tu m'embrasses comme ça. »

Il avait dit ça en rougissant. Il sortit de la maison, son cheval brun zain lui manquait un peu. Il aurait bien fait une ballade sur le dos du brave animal en sentant l'étreinte de son souverain et futur amant. À la place, il y avait ces drôles de véhicules.


	27. Accort

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** [En parlant des manières d'une pers.] Plein de civilité, courtois.

* * *

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds n'attendit pas si longtemps qu'il le croyait. Car Yuuri passa devant lui habillé de façon étrange. Il ne mettait pas ces fameux habits noirs avec lesquels il arrivait souvent à shinmakoku ? Il souleva un sourcil, provoquant le rire de son fiancé. Vexé, Wolfram grogna avant de dire.

« Cesse de rire, boulet.  
\- Il est sûr que n'est pas une personne si accorte que ça.  
\- Je suis courtois avec ceux qui le mérite, et la façon que tu avais de m'éviter ne m'a pas encouragé à être civilisé.  
\- Je suis tout à toi Wolfram... »


	28. Issir

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** (Vieilli, rare.) Sortir.

* * *

Wolfram se stoppa pour saisir les mains du boulet. Il kidnappa ses lèvres quelques instants.

« Issir dans ton monde devient agréable mon fiancé, mais ne pousse pas le vice en parlant ainsi.  
\- Je…  
\- Tu oublies souvent qu'au Shinmakoku, j'ai un certain âge... »

Yuuri rit, le garçon aux cheveux blonds devina que son âge dans ce monde signifiait tellement de chose car il sentit ses mains être serrées par celle de son fiancé.

« Je t'interdis de mourir Wolfram. Te perdre alors qu'on se trouve à peine. Voilà qui ne serait pas très Humain.  
\- Mazoku, je ne suis pas humain et toi non plus... »


	29. Salonneur

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** (Internet) Internaute fréquentant les salons de discussion thématique d'Internet.

* * *

Le jeune homme blond souri voyant son fiancé hausser les épaules. Il ne se targuait plus d'être humain. Avec des pouvoirs comme les siens, il était compliqué pour le boulet de continuer à nier. Tant de choses qui devaient être assumé…

« Yuuri, tu vas devoir assumer plus que notre futur mariage. Mais je te soutiendrai, même si pour ça, je dois écouter les babillages de Gunther.  
\- Je compte sur toi pour me guider, je ne ferai plus confiance à ses salonneurs virtuels.  
-Prends ma main déjà. »

Ce que Wolfram ne disait pas, c'est que chaque contact avec son futur mari lui était bénéfique.


	30. Quadrige

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** ANTIQ. Char à deux roues, attelé de quatre chevaux placés de front.

* * *

Chaque hésitation le blessait, Wolfram posa un regard sur son fiancé qui enlaça ses doigts dans les siens après un moment. Un peu rassuré, mais encore vexé, il fit la moue.

« Il était temps que tu te décides. J'ai cru que tu attendais le prochain quadrige.  
\- Je… J'ai eu peur de ce qu'on dira…  
\- Ce monde est vraiment coincé. Hâte de rentrer avec toi.  
\- Je pense que ma mère ne voudra pas nous laisser avant son mariage terrestre.  
\- Cette femme sait ce qui est bon pour toi. C'est ton monde qui devrait honte, pas toi. »


	31. Écouvillon

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Arg. Tête d'écouvillon : Tête rasée et dont les cheveux sont hérissés.

* * *

« Tu as raison... »

Wolfram sourit fièrement face aux mots de Yuuri qui s'empressa de l'embrasser. Oubliant sûrement sa honte, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au blond. Son fiancé prenait le bon chemin. Il avait promis de le guider après tout.

« Les têtes d'écouvillon peuvent se taire. Et encore plus après ceci. »

Yuuri tira la main du mazoku de feu pour le mener au pont suspendu. Il sortit de sa poche un petit objet muni d'un clé minuscule. Il souleva un sourcil.

« Je vais noter nos noms, ainsi nous seront toujours ensemble.  
\- Comme si j'allais te lâcher boulet. »


	32. Yaka

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Langue bantoue parlée en République démocratique du Congo.

* * *

Leur promenade était des plus agréables. Ils se stoppèrent devant un restaurant. Leurs mains liées de façon amoureuse. En voyant un homme à la peau sombre, il eut une pensée pour Greta. Leur fille adoptive qui devait les attendre au Shinmakoku. Elle sera heureuse de les voir véritablement en couple. L'adulte à la peau foncé parlais fort un dialecte étrange. Même le sort de traduction avait du mal à suivre.

« Il parle vite.  
\- Il parle peut-être yaka. Un des nombreux dialectes de ce monde.  
\- Shinmakoku a une seule langue.  
\- C'est plus pratique, même si votre écriture est compliquée... »


	33. Hispide

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** P. ext., rare. [En parlant d'une pers.] À la barbe ou aux cheveux hirsutes; d'aspect revêche.

* * *

Wolfram vit Yuuri rouler des yeux. Il attacha son objet au pont. Quel drôle de coutume qu'il avait là. Le mazoku préféra laisser la chose accrochée, puis qu'elle représentait l'engagement réel du boulet envers lui. Il pouvait être fier. Et même les babillages du grand sage à la chevelure hispide ne le feraient pas changer d'avis. Son fiancé interrompit le silence par une question.

« Tu aimerais aller voir quelque chose ? N'importe quoi... »

L'homme venant d'un autre monde se mit à réfléchir. Il y avait un tas d'endroits inconnus dans ce monde. Il haussa les épaules.

« Un jardin. »


	34. Kriss

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Long poignard malais, à manche oblique et à lame généralement ondulée.

* * *

Yuuri souleva un sourcil. Wolfram le vit clairement surpris par l'endroit choisi. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds grimaça.

« Tu t'attendais à ce que je demande de voir un château ?  
\- Ou une amerrie qui sait, je te montrerai des katanas, et d'autres lame comme chakram ou le kriss.  
-Depuis quand les armes t'intéresse ?  
\- Depuis la longue leçon sur Morgif de Gunther.  
-J'en connais un qui sera heureux…  
\- Et ce jardin ? »

Le boulet rit et le conduit vers un endroit qui ressemblait vaguement un espace vert. Mais il remarqua la présence presque invasive de ce gris sur les allées.


	35. Nef

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Partie d'une église comprise entre le portail et le transept, que délimitent les deux rangées de piliers soutenant la voûte, et dont la forme générale rappelle la coque d'un vaisseau renversé.

* * *

Wolfram alla s'installer sur un banc, il caressa de son pouce le dos de la main de son fiancé.

« Est-ce un beau jardin ?  
\- Je préfère le château du serment du sang et son jardin. Mais il est sympa.  
\- Ma mère et Bob trouveront le moyen d'aller dans une église désacralisée pour nous voir sous la nef ensemble.  
\- Église ?  
\- Une sorte de temple, mais les dieux de ce monde sont du genre un peu particulier.  
\- Ce qui explique pourquoi tu préfères ceux de notre monde. »

Yuuri pouffa et embrassa le garçon aux cheveux blonds.


	36. Lénifier

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** MÉD. Calmer (une douleur physique).

* * *

« C'est mon royaume, puis vous êtes ma famille, celle avec qui j'ai envie de vivre. Même Anissina et ses inventions étranges me manquent.  
\- Voilà qui confirme qu tu es un peu fou. Mais je te préfère un peu fou qu'estropié.  
\- Tu aurais fini par lénifier mes douleurs dues à ce manque.  
\- Tu parles, il finira brûler celui qui te feras du mal. »

Wolfram vit clairement le sourire de Yuuri. Le maoh reprit sa ballade dans ce jardin qui n'était pas bien grand aux yeux du garçon aux cheveux blonds.

« J'aimerais rentrer…  
\- Déjà ? »


	37. Barbacane

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** FORTIF, au Moy. Âge. Ouvrage extérieur de fortification en maçonnerie ou en bois, percé de meurtrières, protégeant un point important, tel qu'un pont, une route, un passage, une porte.

* * *

« Boulet, qu'est que tu veux dire ? Par déjà ? Ce jardin est petit, j'ai vu ce qui me fallait. J'ai même eu droit à tes baisers en chemin. Je serai stupide de rester là alors que les activités de ce monde sont réduites. J'ai bien vu le regard qu'on posait sur mon fourreau, vu que mon épée est resté chez toi.  
\- D'accord, on rentre.  
\- C'est surtout le château qui me manque, même ses barbacanes et leur inutilité me manque.  
\- Même les humains ?  
\- Je pense que même ce stupide Conrad et ses machinations pourraient me manquer. »


	38. Ravier

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Petit plat de forme allongée dans lequel on sert des radis, des hors-d'œuvre.

* * *

Wolfram semblai avoir convaincu Yuuri qui sortit du parc en lui tenant la main. Le chemin pour rentrer chez la mère du boulet n'était pas bien long, donc ils profitèrent pour faire un détour sur un marché. Là-bas, le garçon aux cheveux blonds fut intrigué par les diverses choses qu'il voyait.

« Wolfram, ça te dirai un ravier de fraise ?  
\- Qu'est que ce truc ? »

Le maoh lui tendit une barquette remplie d'un fruit, il supposait. Il souleva un sourcil. Faisant confiance à son futur mari, il prit une de ses choses qu'il porta rapidement à ses lèvres.


	39. Uchronie

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Époque fictive; évocation imaginaire dans le temps.

* * *

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds trouva la chose plutôt bonne, mais de là à l'emporter au Shinmakoku, c'était une autre question. Wolfram mit un de ces fruits, vu la teneur en sucre ça devait être un fruit, dans la bouche de son fiancé. Ce dernier toussa, sûrement surprit par son geste. Le mazoku pouffa en voyant le boulet agir ainsi.

« Ne rit pas, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses ça.  
\- Oh, mais je suis plein de surprises voyons.  
\- Si tu le dis, monsieur, je serai parfait dans un costume d'une uchronie nommée Steampunk.. »

Wolfram haussa un sourcil...


	40. Witz

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages nem'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** (Suisse) Blague, plaisanterie, bon mot.

* * *

« C'est une époque que les gens de ce monde ont inventée, ça mélange le passé et futur hypothétique.  
\- Je vois, et mon uniforme serait idéa ?  
\- Je pense… Mais ce n'était qu'une witz à la base. Pour me venger du coup de la fraise.  
\- Tu n'es qu'un boulet ! »

Wolfram n'était pas vexé, il prit la main de son fiancé pour le coller à lui.

« Fait attention à ce que je pourrai te faire, Yuuri…  
\- Hâte de voir ça, Wolfram. »

L'homme aux cheveux blonds rit en se disant que surprendre son futur mari ne serait pas compliqué.


	41. Viatique

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Argent, provisions que l'on emporte pour voyager.

* * *

« Te surprendre fait partie de mes fonctions de fiancés, Yuuri. Que serait un couple sans un peu d'imprévus ?

-Tu as sûrement raison, Wolfram. »

Le mazoku prit les devants en montant dans leur chambre. Car Wolfram ne se voyait pas dormir dans une autre chambre que celle de son futur mari. Il était bien content de n'avoir aucun bagage, même une réserve viatique ne lui aurait servait rien dans ce monde. Le point positif de ce voyage était non seulement son rapprochement avec le boulet. Mais aussi, l'emprunt des frusques de ce dernier avec l'accord de la mère de son fiancé.


	42. Jubilé

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Fête célébrée lors du cinquantenaire d'une prise de pouvoir, d'une entrée en fonctions ou à l'occasion de cinquante ans de mariage.

**Note :** Désolé, je parle de quelque chose se passant dans le manga. J'essayerai d'expliquer si vous vous posez des questions.

* * *

Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps, car Yuuri vint à son tour pour aller s'installer assis sur le bord du lit.

« Wolfram, ça vit longtemps, un mazoku ?  
\- Bien plus longtemps qu'un humain. Comme le prouvent mon âge et mon apparence. Et Conrad, il est à moitié humain, donc il vivra encore un moment si ça t'inquiète.  
\- Après le coup des boites avec Saralegui, j'ai du mal à le sentir…  
\- J'ai bien cru que je devrai attendre notre jubilé pour que tu te rendes compte que cet homme est étrange. Il est toujours amoureux de cette femme… Celle qui t'a cédé une partie de son âme. »


	43. Xénophile

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Personne qui manifeste de la sympathie pour les étrangers, pour ce qui est étranger.

* * *

Wolfram vit le sourire crispé de son fiancé. Il caressa son épaule pour le rassurer.

« Difficile de l'oublier.  
\- C'est tout notre malheur à nous deux, c'est mon demi-frère.  
\- Ta mère est un poil xénophile…  
\- Ma mère a un cœur d'artichaut. Bien content de ne pas avoir hérité de ce côté de sa personnalité. Mon amour pour toi a grandi doucement, pour finir par occuper toutes mes pensées… »

Le jeune homme blond embrassa son fiancé qui répondit à l'étreinte buccale en rougissant. Les mains du soldat de l'autre monde se posèrent sur les hanches du maoh, heureux d'être là.


	44. Décalogue

**Disclaimer :** Le personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Ensemble de lois ou de règles de comportement.

* * *

Il s'éloigna un peu et sourit.

« Chaque baiser échangé me fait encore plus tomber amoureux de toi..  
\- Alors fais-le autant que possible, car je t'aime. »

Wolfram ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. En l'embrassant, il sentait Yuuri si réceptif à ces gestes. Qu'importe le décalogue du parfait fiancé. Il devait assouvir cette envie irrépressible de se coller encore plus à cet homme de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Si bien qu'il soulevât le haut du souverain de son monde, afin que ses mains viennent caresser la peau tannée par le soleil de son futur mari.


	45. Ophiolâtrie

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Culte du serpent.

* * *

Réceptif aux caresses, son futur mari l'encourageait à aller plus loin. Wolfram se mordit les lèvres, il devait prévenir Yuuri. Au risque d'être pris pour un pratiquant de l'ophiolâtrie…

« Yuuri…  
\- Wolfram, sache que ce que tu feras dans cette chambre y restera.  
\- Tu me pousses au vice… Je voulais garder ça pour notre mariage…  
\- Je m'en doute, tu me feras d'autres choses, j'en suis sûr lors de cet événement... »

Alors plus rien n'arrêta le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Ce dernier enleva le haut de son fiancé afin de poser des baisers sur cette peau au combien tentante.


	46. Gobeloter

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Boire à petits coups.

* * *

Wolfram retira rapidement ses vêtements en rougissant. Son corps était un trop frêle à son goût. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds prit la main de son fiancé pour poser cette dernière sur sa peau pâle.

« Ne reste pas là à rien faire. On ne pas le temps de gobeloter quelconque boisson. »

Yuuri se mit à rire, le mazoku un peu en colère mordit les tétons de son amant. Arrachant ainsi un gémissement. Si le boulet le prenait comme ça, il allait lui montrer ce qu'on récoltait à le provoquer ainsi. Même si, il est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas imaginé dominant...


	47. Môle

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages nem'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Ouvrage en maçonnerie construit à l'entrée d'un port et destiné à le protéger des vagues trop fortes.

* * *

Wolfram sentait les vagues de désirs déferler en lui. Nul môle ne pouvait retenir la houle de son envie. Les vêtements de son fiancés avaient disparus, ou simplement laisser sur le sol dans la précipitation. Les siens les avaient finis par venir les accompagner. Sentir la peau et étendre les bruits qu'ils produisaient. Tout ça ne faisait qu'alimenter ce feu. Ce brasier qu'il assumait.

Les baisers sur la peau, puis les mains qui allaient partout, absolument partout. Même dans le fondement de son amant après les avoir humidifiés de sa salive. La peur le faisait fixer son futur mari. Un seul mot de lui pourrait le faire cesser.


	48. Caftan

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Riche vêtement oriental en forme de longue pelisse fourrée (Manteau orné ou doublé d'une peau garnie de ses poils) que les souverains offraient, les jours de cérémonie, aux personnages de rang élevé.

* * *

« Tu sais que je peux arrêter Yuuri…  
\- Je n'en ai pas envie. Je me doute que tu aies attendu ce moment, comme Gunther patiente pour je porte le caftan. »

Wolfram pouffa. Pour une fois son fiancé était au clair avec ce qu'il allait se passer. Il glissa entre les deux valons du postérieur un doigt qui entra lentement dans les chairs chaudes de son amant. L'homme aux cheveux blonds sentit son doigt si serré, qu'il prit de son autre main le pénis de son homme. Il fit quelques gestes des vas et viens pour le détendre. Lui faire mal était hors de question.


	49. Propitiatoire

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition:** Utilisé pour s'assurer les bonnes grâces de quelqu'un. (ironie)

* * *

Les attentions de Wolfram menèrent Yuuri vers ce plaisir que recherchait le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Alors que le maoh se tordait sous les actions du soldat de l'autre monde, ce dernier mit un point d'honneur à l'embrasser autant que possible, faisant fit des paroles propitiatoires des personnes qui tournait autour de son amant. Aujourd'hui et les jours d'après, il serait l'amoureux de ce garçon aux cheveux sombres.

Quand vint le moment où les doigts quittèrent l'intimité de son partenaire, il se pencha au-dessus de Yuuri pour lui ravir ses lèvres. Alors que son pénis entra délicatement dans l'anus du maoh...


	50. Fanal

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Ce qui guide ou éclaire. (Figuré ou métaphorique).

* * *

Pas besoin de fanal pour y arriver finalement. Il se sentait si bien, si entier à cet instant, Wolfram caressa la peau de son amant qui semblait comme retenir son souffle. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds pinça les joues de son fiancé. Ce n'était pas en stressant comme il le faisait que ça serait agréable pour lui.

« Détends-toi boulet. »

Yuuri eut ce sourire forcé que le mazoku détestait voir sur son visage. Pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. Il glissa ses mains sur les parties sensibles de son partenaire, les titillant un peu pour l'entendre à nouveau gémir et moins compressé dans l'antre de l'autre homme.


	51. Tabernacle

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages nem'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Coffre renfermant les symboles de la présence d'un dieu.

* * *

Wolfram entama lentement ses mouvements afin de mener son fiancé vers un plaisir encore inconnu jusqu'à maintenant. En tant qu'amant, faire plaisir à Yuuri était très important. Il embrassa avec tendresse son partenaire qui lui répondit maladroitement. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres commença à s'agiter de lui-même, lui arrachant quelques cris de plaisirs qui ressemblait à son prénom.

« Wolf… Plus... »

Nul besoin de retourner au Shinmakoku pour prier devant le tabernacle, le boulet lui donnait le signal de continuer et plus fort. Et ce que fit le jeune mazoku de feu en rendant fou son futur mari grâce à ses coups de reins.


	52. Zeitgeist

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Esprit du temps, ambiance intellectuelle et spirituelle d'une époque.

* * *

Wolfram se sentant de plus en plus bien, gémissait le prénom de son amant entre quelques baisers perdus. Quand vint la vague finale, il avait clairement les chairs serrées son intimité. Il avait fini par laisser sa trace entre les deux valons de son fiancé. Heureux, mais prudent, il se retira de ce fourreau et câlina l'autre homme. Yuuri avait laissé le zeitgeist de ce monde de côté en se donnant ainsi. Le mazoku blond était fier de son boulet. Trop gêné pour dire le moindre mot, le maoh se blottit entre ses bras et s'endormit paisiblement. Le soldat de l'autre monde le rejoint après quelques secondes de tendresse.


	53. Affûtiau

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Objet de parure qui ne possède aucune valeur monétaire.

* * *

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se leva le matin suivant, ravi et en forme. Même les quelques affûtiaux qu'il devrait porter pour la cérémonie de mariage ne dérangeait plus. La mère de son amant avait sûrement quelques idées farfelues dont son fiancé ne pouvait qu'en rougir. Il s'habilla en sifflant, puis descendit saluer la famille de l'homme qu'il aime. Il vit le sourire du père de sa moitié.

« Bonjour jeune homme, j'ai pu entendre que votre soirée s'est bien passé hier…

\- Désolé si on vous a réveillé, monsieur.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, par contre garder votre seconde fois pour la cérémonie... »


	54. Giron

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Sphère d'influence, de protection que déploie une personne.

* * *

Yuuri arriva bien après les mots de son père. Ce qui laissa à Wolfram une occasion de le réprimander.

« Enfin réveillé boulet. Non-content d'avoir des mazokus qui garde sous leur giron, tes parents en font de même... »

Il vit clairement une grimace traverse le visage du maoh. Ce dernier s'installa à côté de son fiancé.

« Désolé, j'aurai dû prévoir que mes parents entendrait nos ébats…  
\- Les murs de ce monde sont mal isolés, à se demander comment on peut avoir un d'intimité ici.  
\- Impossible.  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Donc, pour la prochaine, il faudra attendre... »


	55. Vistemboir

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Le vistemboir est un objet imaginaire mentionné dans la nouvelle "Le Machin", de Jacques Perret.

**Note :** Je vous laisse libre d'imaginer ce que c'est.

* * *

Séjourner dans ce monde n'était pas long, surtout parce que son boulet de fiancé ne niait plus. C'était ça ou il devait avoir utilisé le vistemboir de l'autre tarée. Il secoua sa tête. Anissina n'était pas ici, elle ignorait la plupart des choses qui existaient dans ce monde. Comme cette boite à image qui fonctionnait sans aucune magie. Elle était juste rattachée à un mur et d'après son amant à l'électricité. Difficile de croire que tels gens avait pu dompter la foudre si sauvage, déjà qu'il avait eu du mal avec ses flammes a début. Alors cet élément, il ne voulait pas l'imaginer...


	56. Édicule

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Petit édifice à usage profane. ( En particulier : Urinoir.)

* * *

Wolfram prit la main de son fiancé alors que ce dernier regardait son stupide sport sur la boite à image. Il avait beau avoir entendu des dizaines de fois les règles, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'intérêt de courir après une balle minuscule frappée par un autre crétin. Le sachant peu attentif au sport, la mère du Maoh lui sourit.

« Wolfram, on peut se parler ?  
\- Bien entendu. »

Il lâcha à regret la main de Yuuri. Il arriva dans la cuisine où trônait divers papiers. Aucun édicule en vue, rassuré le mazoku s'installa sur une chaise. La dame lui prit les mains...


	57. Callipyge

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** [En parlant d'une partie du corps humain, d'une chose concr. ou abstr.] Qui est de forme arrondie, gros et gras.

* * *

Le mazoku était tenté de retirer sa main. Il pouvait être tactile, certes, mais il réservait ça à Yuuri. Car c'était son devoir de fiancé.

« J'ai la plupart des choses pour votre mariage, mais je voulais avoir ton avis sur la fête.  
\- Vous n'avez pas peur que je refuse certaines des traditions terriennes ?  
\- J'ai plus peur que certaines parties de mon corps soit callipyge. Un mariage, c'est aussi contenter l'autre mari. Donc toi.  
\- Merci Madame. »

La mère du maoh, lui montra des images en lui expliquant le plus clairement possible ce qu'elles entraînaient comme événement.


	58. Herméneutique

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Définition :** Théorie, science de l'interprétation des signes, de leur valeur symbolique. (Textes)

* * *

Wolfram rit un peu, certaines traditions étaient ridicules. Mais il en trouva certaines assez plaisante pour les autoriser, tant qu'on n'en faisait pas trop. Son boulet allait finir par s'endormir sans qu'il puisse accomplir son devoir de marié. Il se disait que sur ce point, la mère de son fiancé s'entendrait avec Gunther qui s'entraînait sans cesse à l'herméneutique. Le mazoku finit par se lever pour rejoindre son futur mari.

« Donc ça sera dans deux semaines ?  
\- Oui, j'espère que la cérémonie sera à ton goût.  
\- Tant que je suis avec Yuuri et qu'on s'aime sans honte... »


	59. Odalisque

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Courtisane, maîtresse.

* * *

La mère du maoh sourit avant d'aller voir son mari en souriant. Elle semblait victorieuse, comme si son accord confirmait certaines choses. Le jeune homme blond haussa les épaules en espérant que Yuuri ne recommence pas cette sale habitude d'être trop proches des gens. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ces odalisques. Son mari n'était qu'à lui, et un peu à leur fille, mais à lui.

Dans sa phase possessive, il se colla contre son fiancé, malgré que la boite à image le distrayait. Il devait faire quelque chose pour le distraire de cette chose immonde. Wolfram regarda autour de lui avant de glisser sa main sur la peau de Yuuri.


	60. Nonce

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Ecclésiastique ambassadeur du Saint-Siège auprès d'un gouvernement étranger.

* * *

Wolfram continua un instant, puis se stoppa quand il entendait le bruit de pas qui se rapproche.

« Tu ne peux rien pour attendre.

\- J'attendrai patiemment comme un nonce attends la canonisation. »

Le mazoku aux cheveux blonds souleva un sourcil, un peu sceptique de ce que pouvait dire son boulet. Depuis quand attendre de mettre dans un canon pouvait être quelque chose d'agréable à faire…

Mais il n'eut pas plus le temps de penser à ça. La famille de son fiancé semblait ravie de l'occuper. Et de lui expliquer les astuces de ce monde.


	61. Uhlan

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Cavalier lancier servant dans les armées d'Autriche, de Pologne, de Prusse et d'Allemagne.

* * *

Wolfram stressait, la cérémonie était si proche, il avait peur de faire des bêtises. Ces dernières pourraient peut-être rendre Yuuri à nouveau distant. Après leurs nombreux câlins et baisers, il ne voulait pas que son fiancé l'évite à nouveau. Il serra les bords de son haut. Il était bien content de ne pas être un uhlan, de pouvoir planquer son épée dans ce costume trop blanc pour son propre bien. La fleur rouge sur une poche, il était paré à marcher jusqu'au maoh. Et répéter les mots d'amour qu'il avait pour ce garçon qui l'avait giflé par accident lors de sa venue dans son monde.


	62. Flandrin

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Homme de grande taille, mince aux allures maladroites.

* * *

Satisfait de son habit, Wolfram profita de sa liberté pour faire un peu ce qu'il voulait pour s'entraîner un peu dans le jardin de son fiancé. Bien qu'il ne pourrait pas appeler son pouvoir sur le feu. S'exercer à l'épée ne faisait jamais de mal. Il n'avait pas envie d'être un de ces flandrins. Certes, il n'était pas bien grand, mais il n'avait pas fini de grandir. Surtout si son promis était trop grand, il aurait du mal à lui ravir un baiser. Il secoua sa tête. Il aurait un bisou après un peu d'exercice, ça serait sa récompense. Embrasser son boulet.


	63. Yam

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Divinité levantine du chaos et des mers déchaînées d'origine sémitique.

* * *

Sherlock était au chevet de John, Même si les complices de Moriarty pouvaient encore apparaître. Savoir que certains ne reviendraient plus. Puisqu'ils étaient en prison…

« J'ai hâte de sortir. En plus de ça, le réseau dans cet hôpital me donne encore plus de cheveux blanc que le temps.  
\- Ton blog se porte bien sans toi.  
\- J'espère que tu n'a pas à ma place.  
\- Euh…  
-Sherlock ! »

Avant qu'il s'énerve, le détective prit la fuite en sortant rapidement de la chambre d'hôpital. Il avait voulu bien faire en postant à la place de son ami… Pas de quoi invoquer un Yam...


	64. Wurm

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Dragon dans les mythes germaniques et saxons.

* * *

« Un vrai loup, Wolfram.

\- Je préfère largement un dragon, comme le wurm.

\- Avec ton tempérament, oui, ça pourrait coller. En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'être au mariage…

\- Pour avoir des câlins plus poussés, ou juste pour rentrer au Shinmakoku ?

\- Les deux, j'ai beau râler sur ton monde, il est devenu le mien. J'ai juste ma famille à laquelle je tiens. Et Murata vient souvent pour s'amuser. Donc la terre viendra peut-être en second.

\- Content de le savoir boulet. »

Wolfram était heureux, il savait à présent que son fiancé ne fuirait plus de ses responsabilités de monarque.


	65. Tenancier

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Celui, celle qui gère, qui tient un établissement soumis à une autorisation d'ouverture et à une surveillance des pouvoirs publics.

* * *

L'endroit qu'avait choisi la mère de son fiancé était plutôt joli. Même s'il ignorait comment toutes ces choses tenaient sur des murs si fins. Pas de musique, il était juste là avec Yuuri devant un type aux cheveux si gris qu'il en ferait pâlir de jalousie Gunther. Il devait être un genre de tenancier pour mariage sur terre. Les gens de ce monde avaient vraiment de drôles de traditions. Après quelques mots ronflants, vint le moment où on lui demandait enfin s'il voulait se lier pour toujours à ce garçon. Bien entendu, sa réponse était oui. Pareil pour le boulet. C'était le meilleur moment passé sur terre...


	66. Xérus

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Genre de petits rongeurs proches de l'écureuil vivant sur le continent africain. Il sait se mettre en position debout.

* * *

La plupart des gens assis se levèrent comme des xérus en applaudissant alors que son boulet l'embrassait. Il sourit en rendant le baiser un peu plus sauvage. Ce soir, il serait tout à lui. Mais en attendant, il devait se plier à certaines traditions de ce monde. D'abord, une file de gens qui lui serrait la main. Ne sachant pas qui était qui, sauf la famille de son fiancé et ce fichu Grand Sage, il opta pour un sourire pour remerciement.

« Au moins une tradition que je ne suis pas content d'avoir au Shinmakoku.

\- Notre première danse est commune par contre... »


	67. Khat

**Disclaimer :** Les Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Arbrisseau originaire d'Éthiopie, dont la culture s'est étendue à l'Arabie Il est consommé en mâchant longuement les feuilles pour un effet stimulant et euphorisant comparable à celui de l'amphétamine.

* * *

En effet, le fait de danser devant les yeux ébahis des autres personnes présentes étaient commun aux deux cultures. Bien que la musique ressemblait à un amas de n'importe quoi. Wolfram serra contre lui son mari et virevolta doucement si bien que les spectateurs penseront avoir mâché du khat fraîchement coupé. Il sourit et termina sa démonstration afin que d'autres danseurs prennent place pour à leur tour montrer leur talent dans cet art particulier. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds mêla ses doigts à ceux de Yuuri.

« La cérémonie au Shinmakoku sera encore plus belle.

\- Ma mère te réserve des surprises, tu vas te souvenir de cette cérémonie... »


	68. Jansénisme

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Sévérité, rigorisme en matière d'art, de style.

* * *

Et les mots de Yuuri étaient exacts, jamais il aurait imaginé un tel jansénisme dans la façon de faire les choses. Les danses, la musiques et les activités. Pour finir, il allait être complètement épuisé avant de pouvoir consommer son mariage comme il se doit. C'était hors de question, il tenait à avoir son mari rien qu'à lui pour un bon moment. Il espéra même que les dieux du Shinmakoku les invoque pour cesser cette mascarade. Pour ça, il conduis doucement le maoh proche d'un grand bol rempli d'un liquide rouge. Avec un peu de chance, son souhait serait entendu, il serait loin d'ici...


	69. Ineffable

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Qu'il est impossible de nommer ou de décrire, en raison de sa nature, de sa force, de sa beauté.

* * *

Son espoir fut vain, mais heureusement pour lui vint le gâteau. Il était si beau que les mots lui manquait. Cette gourmandise était ineffable, le goût de cette dernière était à la hauteur de sa splendeur. Il en dévora deux parts à lui tout seul. Yuuri, heureux, d'avoir fini cette fête, tira son mari vers la sortie.

« Il était temps que ce cirque cesse.  
\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Si on allait tester cette fameuse chambre.  
\- Avoue que t'unir à moi te manquait…  
\- Je ne sais pas, ce que je sais, c'est que j'y ai pris du plaisir... »


	70. Quinquet

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Oeil (terme vieilli)

* * *

Wolfram lâcha un soupir, il était difficile pour son boulet de changer totalement. Au moins,il avait ouvert un peu plus ses quinquets sur certaines choses. L'homme aux cheveux blonds caressa les cheveux sombres de son mari.

« Cette nuit, tu vas aussi l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.  
\- Je te fais confiance Wolfram. »

Le mazoku ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« Allons dans cette chambre. Je te suis boulet. »

Yuuri marcha d'un pas déterminé vers l'extérieur, une fois dehors, il laissa quelques bâtiments derrière eux avant de rentrer dans un bâtiment qui chatouillait le ciel. Il espéra que leur chambre n'était pas trop haut...


	71. Démiurge

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Créateur d'une œuvre (généralement de grande envergure).

* * *

Wolfram prit la main de son mari, il sentait cette pièce étroite grise monter de plus en plus haut. Il souffla de soulagement quand cette pièce s'arrêta. Il sortit rapidement, l'homme aux cheveux blonds respira à fond.

« Boulet, si on tombe, je te jure sur le démiurge de ce monde que je te tue une seconde fois.

\- Je savais que tu avais le mal de mer, mais le vertige…

\- Je n'ai ps peur des hauteurs, juste que votre façon de construire m'inquiète.

\- Respire, ça ne tombe pas. C'est étudié pour ne pas s'effondrer. »

Les mots de Yuuri le rassuraient un peu.


	72. Sarment

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Rameau ligneux flexible de la vigne que l'on taille et qui, desséché, sert à faire du feu.

* * *

La chambre prise par la famille du Maoh était belle, modeste, sans un signe de sarment ou de cheminée où il pourrait faire du feu. À la place un lit immense qui invitait silencieuse à la débauche. Wolfram y conduit son boulet pour l'y allonger. Il vola un baiser à son mari.

« On s'aimer jusqu'au bout de la nuit…  
\- J'espère tenir.  
\- Oh, je ferai tout pour... »

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds allongea le garçon aux cheveux noirs pour couvrir la peau qui se découvrait doucement de baiser pleins de promesses. La nuit allait être longue et délicieuse.


	73. Levantin

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Sorte de dague à pommeau double.

* * *

Le corps dévêtu de Yuuri brillait légèrement, les joues rouges du Maoh faisait sourire Wolfram. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds embrassa doucement les lèvres de son mari alors que ses mains alla titiller les points sensibles qu'il avait trouvés la première fois. Ce qui faisait plaisir à son amant qui se laissait aller, son pénis dressé tel un levantin paré au combat. Prudemment, les doigts du mazoku retrace les contours de ce lieu sacré. Geste qui faisait s'agiter le Maoh. Tellement réceptif qu'il avait peur d'aller trop vite. Il ravala sa salive alors que le doigt était descendu pour ses présenter entre les deux vallons de sa moitié.


	74. Rastignac

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Antonomase à partir du patronyme d'Eugène de Rastignac, personnage du roman Le Père Goriot d'Honoré de Balzac. Personne qui veut réussir à tout prix.

* * *

Wolfram passa un moment à faire monter le plaisir chez Yuuri, son doigt explorant cet antre qui lui appartenait à présent. Les gémissements de son mari le rendant un peu fou, il respira à fond. Il embrassa le Maoh afin de retransmettre à sa moitié toute l'envie qu'il avait d'aller encore plus loin. Et les yeux de sa moitié exprimaient que le désir, ce désir qu'il voulait voir dans les pupilles sombres de cet homme. Pas besoin d'épiloguer sur la suite. Il avait gagné, comme un beau rastignac. Il augmenta la cadence de cette préparation afin de s'unir à nouveau à Yuuri.


	75. Mélopée

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Musique

* * *

Vint le moment tant attendu, nerveux, mais Heureux, Wolfram pénétra les chairs de son amant avec douceur. La grimace de douleur de Yuuri était ce qu'il devait faire disparaître. Il fit de son mieux pour entendre à nouveau la mélopée des gémissements de plaisir poussés par le maoh. Il passa un moment à titiller des points sensibles jusqu'à sentir du mouvement sous lui. Il embrassa son mari alors que ses haches commençaient à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Sous les soupirs de son partenaire, il accéléra et ralentissait quand il le sentait. Il le voulait tout entier. Cette nuit, il serait tout entier à lui...


	76. Baroud

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages nem'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Combat, bagarre.

* * *

Wolfram était dans les derniers instants que son corps pouvait supporter. Le postérieur e sa moitié était si serré qu'il avait eu du mal à ne pas y rester afin de sentir cette sensation si enivrante. Le baroud était fini et la nuit avait été si courte pour eux deux. La chambre était remplie de leur odeur et celle du sexe. Le mazoku vint une dernière fois en Yuuri et s'écroula, épuisé par cette nuit. Le maoh n'en menait pas large, bien qu'il soit en dessous, il était fatigué. Leur nuit d'amour était parfaite, même le boulet avait fini par dire les mots magiques...


	77. Patte-d'oie

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Définition :** Carrefour où une voie se divise en plusieurs branches.

* * *

Le mazoku blond se réveilla des heures plus tard, il avait quelques courbatures, mais rien qui demandait des soins urgents. Le corps de son mari encore allongé, il caressa délicatement sa peau nue. Histoire de réveiller doucement ce dernier des limbes du sommeil. Retourner au shinmakoku était la dernière étape. Pour ça, pas besoin d'hésiter plus longtemps. Il fallait dépasser la patte d'oie des aux revoir à la famille du Maoh. Wolfram se ferait peut-être pardonné plus tard. Ce qui comptait, c'est de montrer à tous les mazoku que son boulet était à lui seul. Greta sera contente pour ses deux papas.


End file.
